Love Me, But Not Too Much
by niley4eva2012
Summary: This is another Niley series of love hurt friendship pain death of college students...Miley and Nick
1. Trailer

"Love Me, But Not Too Much"

By: niley4eva2012

Here's another series I hope you'll enjoy

Please don't get frightened cause there's a boy.

He loves Miley more than he must,

And he will never leave Miley out in the dust.

There was a girl who wanted love

There was a guy who wanted love

Both of their parents loved them but they wanted more, but not too much, love.

They were 20 years old and both of their parents worried.

Their parents put them on a dating service.

The met. The kissed, but first they wanted a decent job.

Then they would marry and start a family.

But collage was trouble.

Love…

Hurt…

Death…

WHAT…

WILL…

HAPPEN?

"Love Me, But Not To Much"


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Girl

**Hey, here is the first chapter to my other series!!! Hope you'll like this one just as much as my other one!!!!! :)**

* * *

"Love Me, But Not To Much"

Episode 1: Just Another Girl

Miley's family

Hi, my name is Miley Cyrus and I'm 18 years old and I've never been kissed, never been asked out, and I've never loved anyone else. In fact, I don't know what love is.

My family consists of me, my brother Jason, and my parents Robby Ray and my mom Tish. We have lived very happily in our house for 18 years of my life and I had still practically just had graduated. I was 18 you know and in a couple of days I was going to the University of Tennessee for the first time to major in acting/singing and probably minor in designing clothes. My main dream was to be a very good singer and hopefully find true love in collage.

It was the week before I left for collage and my stomach was churning frantically. I was afraid of everything as I slowly packed my bags…

As I got in the car with Jason, he would be the one taking me to the collage to say good-bye. He had been already been married for five years and he was 27. He was done with collage and now it was my turn to start.

After I arrived I got settled down in the dorm. Jason dropped my things off, we hugged and he left as I got unpacked. I took the bottom bunk on the opposite side of the door by the window. There were two bunks, a bathroom and a sitting hall for homework and such for four people. I sighed. Great…now I'll have three new friends to make. Great…

After I got all my stuff settled down a girl blonde walked in, "Hi there."

"Hi…" I said nervously, I never had friends before.

"I'm Emily. I'm from California, what's your name? I come here for an acting career.

"I'm Miley and I'm from here. I'm going for singing/acting major and redesigning clothes minor."

"Cool cool. Well, I better get unpacked…"

While she was unpacking and not wanting to be rude by starring at her, I wrote ii my diary…

Dear Diary,

Today I came to the collage and I have met my first roommate. She's on the bottom bunk across from me.

I looked to see two girls come in and they already seemed to be friends already. One of them had short brown hair, and the other had long, brown hair. They walked in, and the longer brown hair said, "Hi everyone! I'm Demi, and this is my best friend Selena. What are your guises names?"

I looked over at Emily who looked at me and then turned her attention back to them, "Hi, I'm Emily and this is Miley, she's from here and I'm from California. Where are you two from?"

"We're from Florida," said the one called Selena.

"Cool…" said Emily.

Selena took the bed over me and Demi took the bed over Emily. It made sense. The one's by the door were more talkative while the ones by the window hardly spoke a word. It was evening now and I was exhausted, so I went to bed early. Just after two minutes however, my cell phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed my dorm key and my phone and went outside the room before my roommates could ask any questions.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey honey."

It was mom, "Hi mom, I'm doing great. I've met my roommates. Emily, Demi, and Selena."

"That's great honey. By the way I looked on the home website last night and there was a dating service, so I checked it out…"

"Mom!..." She was always trying to find a guy for me, but she always judged them first by saying that, "He was too poor," "His nose is too big," or, "He doesn't have a straight background."

"No honey. He will be going to this collage and he's perfect and very gentle-man like."

"Mom…please don't tell me you told him I would meet him," I groaned.

"I didn't," she said, not very convincingly.

"Now say it like you mean it mom."

"I wish-I could honey, but I just talked with him and he agreed to meet you in the park of the school underneath the gazebo, oh and he doesn't know much of anything about you. His name's Nick."

"Mom…"

"Just go honey. Trust me one last time. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Fine I will go. Bye."

"Bye honey."

I hung up and went back into the dorm, "Who was that?" asked Emily.

"Just my mom. She must have put me on a dating service and now I have to meet a guy somewhere."

"I'm sorry," said Demi, "My mom used to do the same thing, but then I told her to stop."

"Well I tried that. I'll see you guys later."

"All right Miley. Be careful. Collage guys are trouble, some of them," said Emily.

"I will. I promise," I quickly changed into something decent and walked to where my mom told me to walk. There was a guy alright, and his back was turned. He seemed really strong and just the right height. His hair wasn't long thank goodness, and it was black and very curly.

I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi. I'm Miley. Are you Nick?" He turned around to face me and I gasped, he was cute! And mom wasn't lying this time.

"Hi Miley. I'm Nick," he smiled as his voice sounded like bells. His smile wasn't bad either, "Nice to finally meet you."

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Want to sit?" he gestured to the benches and I nodded as we sat down, "So what year are you?"

"Freshman…you?"

"Same…You know…you have pretty eyes."

I giggled, "Thanks, that's what my parents say."

"So where are you from?"

"Here, you?"

"New Jersey. I came here looking for a singing/acting career."

"Me too!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I love to sing. I've actually written a couple of songs."

"Well maybe you could show them to me sometime."

"Okay," we sat in silence and then he asked the simple question.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"That'd be nice. Sure, what time?"

"7?"

"Sure, meet here?"

"Yeah. Well, it was nice to meet you Miley."

"You too Nick. See you tomorrow," I shook his hand and it was amazingly soft, "See ya."

"Bye," I walked back ot the dorms thinking. It wasn't that bad. He's cute. Polite. Smart. And the same age, but will he like me just as a friend or more?

I came into my dorm and quietly slipped into bed. All the other girls were asleep so I was going to too.

As I slept that night I dreamt of Nick…

Now let's jump to Nick's P.O.V. back before this night:

Hi, my name is Nick Jonas and I have two brothers, one of them is married and the other lives in California. This will be my first year of collage and I have never been in love. My brothers have but not me. I've had many dates but they never worked out.

It was the night before I was going to the University of Tennessee and I was going to be there a week early just to get settled and so I was on their website looking for a map when I found it. It was like a dating service, so I decided to check it out.

I wanted to find love at this university so I signed up and took the survey. I was matched up with 3 people.

The first girl was fat…too fat…No…not her…

The second had WAY to much black make-up. Of course…she was goth…Nope…

The last girl. Wow…She was actually cute. She had brunette hair and hazel-like eyes. They were gorgeous and I looked at the profile. It said she was online too. So I decided to IM her:

_Hi Miley?_

_**Hi, Nick? Did you match up with the quiz?**_

_Yeah…I'm Nick._

_**I see. Look. I'm not Miley.**_

A little sad he wrote. _Oh sorry. You look beautiful. Who are you then?_

_**(Giggle) No I mean…I'm her mom.**_

_Oh! Mrs. Cyrus I apologize!_

_**It's alright, just call me Tish. Have you ever been in love boy?**_

_Sadly…no…I've been out with many girls. But they are not the right ones. I hope to find one in collage. Whether younger, older, or same age._

_**How would you like to date my daughter?**_

Caught off guard. _Wha-what?_

_**My daughter. Would you date her?**_

_Of course. Does she know yet?_

_**No. But I'll let her know tomorrow night. Will you meet her?**_

_Of course._

_**Good. Meet her underneath the gazebo at the park. I'll make sure she won't dump you. She hasn't ever been on a date or kissed. Hopefully her roommates will convince her. Well I've got to go Nick. Good-luck Nick.**_

_Okay. Bye Mrs. Cyrus._

_**Tish.**_

_Right. Bye Tish._

He watched as Miley's profile said, "Online Now!" to nothing, he smiled to himself, I just hope she's not stuck-up, he thought.

He turned off his computer and fell asleep in his room for who knew when he would be back to visit it.

Then next day Nick hugged his parents goodbye and got on the plane to Nashville. He would rent a car for the remainder of his stay, and drive to the university from there.

He arrived and rented a car and drove to the university. When he got to his dorm it was already lunchtime and he had a couple of hours before he would meet…hopefully his one true love. He came in the dorm and there were other guys. Later he learned their names were Taylor and Cody. Another boy came ten minutes later and his name was Mitchel.

Later that evening he dressed into a collar shirt and nice pants and went out of the dorm into the night to meet just another girl named Miley……………

* * *

**Please review!!! Thank you and hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be out by next weekend! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Saving The Other

**Please review and I hope you like this chapter and sorry it's short but do you want me to continue this series, it's really hard to make and I'm thinking about stopping it because I focus on my other Niley Series, wha'cha think??? Let me know!!! :)**

* * *

"Love Me, But Not Too Much"

Episode 2: Saving the Other

It was the next day and I woke us smiling. I had just had a dream about Miley and it was a very good dream too. She was so gorgeous and beautiful that nothing else mattered but her. I was so happy and I got up and quickly got dressed before my roommates awoke.

I quietly slipped out of the door and by the time I was out of the dorm I noticed our room light turn on. It was a brisk morning and I decided I would jog to the closets restaurant and eat breakfast there.

When I arrived at McDonalds I ordered a bagel and some chocolate milk. What do you expect? I was like a little kid! Anyways, it was when I was eating that I saw Miley walk in with a blonde. Miley was just as pretty as she was last night only the light from the sun outside caused me to gape in awe. How could someone be so beautiful and not find love yet?

I was tempted to call out to her, to tell her I was here, but she had a friend with her, so I'm sure she wanted to be with her instead. I went back to my breakfast as I kept my head down. Then I could hear their conversation, they didn't know I was in the room and there was nobody else in the room. The blonde spoke first.

"So tell me again Miley. What happened last night?"

"I told you, I met an amazing guy named Nick last night," I smiled to myself, she ahd called me amazing, "And then he invited me to dinner tonight!"

"That's so great Miley!"

"I know and that's not the best part!"

"What?! Did he kiss you!?"

I looked up to see her reaction, she put her head down, "He might not think of me that way. He probably just thinks of me as a friend."

"Don't worry Miley. There are plenty of guys here at the collage."

"Not like Nick," at that moment she looked over at me and her eyes grew large and her face turned bright red as I smiled and gestured her over here. She came over, "How much did you hear?" her face was beet red.

"Oh just…everything," I smiled bigger as she put her head in her hands by being humiliated, "Don't worry, now it's not so hard to say my part."

"Oh great…"

"No no no. It's good news. I like you too."

"I-really?" she seemed shocked.

"Yes, I've never liked any girl in my life. I've gone on many dates but they just weren't the right girls."

"Oh…well then…Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment Miley…I mean to say is that I like you…a lot."

She smiled, I love her smile, "You have a gorgeous smile."

"Thanks…you know, my nickname is Smiley Miley."

"Really? Mind if I call you Smiley Miley?"

"I don't mind, I got to go Nick. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, totally. Bye Smiley Miley," I smiled.

"Bye Nick."

I watched as she left and now I wasn't nervous for tonight, I was actually excited for tonight, and I was going to take her somewhere special.

After a few minutes I threw away the remainders of my breakfast and jogged back to the university. As I came upstairs to my dorm I opened it and no one was there. They were probably all eating breakfast somewhere. I quickly got dressed and sat in my room and wrote in my diary:

Dear Diary-

I've met the most AMAZNG girl last night. Her name is Miley and she's let me call her Smiley Miley. I'm also going to dinner tonight with her. I think she'll be my first love :) I hope, and fingers crossed X.

At that moment one of the guys came in and it was Mitchel, "Hey man," he said, "Where were you this morning?"

"I decided to go for a jog to McDonalds and have breakfast there. Sorry if the other guys wanted something else."

"It's totally fine Nick, right?"

"Yeah," I shook hands with him.

"So…have you seen the ladies yet?"

"A couple," I smiled to myself.

"Any blonde's?"

"You go for blonde's?"

"Yeah…That's my weakness…" he smiled.

"Actually I have, and from what I heard is that she's single."

"Awesome. Know her name?"

"No…just her friends, who's taken…Miley…" I smiled.

"Dude…have you ever been in love?"

"No…sadly…"

"Well…This is collage…you'll for sure find love…"

"Thanks…"

We talked for a little while and then the two other guys came in, Taylor and Cody. They said at the same time.

"We found babe's!"

Mitchel said, "Am I the only one?"

Cody, "Only one what?"

"Who hasn't found a chick?!"

Taylor, "I guess so…"

I asked, "So who've you guys found?" I grabbed my water bottle to get a drink.

Cody, "Her name's Demi."

Taylor, "Her name's Selena and they room together with Emily and Miley…"

I spitted the water back out, "Miley!?" I gasped.

Cody who was looking at me funny, "Yeah, why?"

"I met a girl named Miley and her blonde friend must be Emily!"

Mitchel, "Yeah! I know her name now!"

Cody and Taylor still looked confused so I told them everything. Then they understood what was really going on. I then decided to take a nap, I wanted to be aware when I had my date tonight with Miley and so I fell asleep with Miley in my dreams.

With Miley on the car ride back to the dorms

I said, "I'm so embarrassed now. My face turned beat red I bet huh?"

"I'm sorry to admit Miley, but yes, it did. Do you think he has any cute guy friends?"

"Wh-what?"

"Any guy friends-you know…"

"Oh I don't know, I can ask," I smiled as we got out of the car and back upstairs to our dorms.

I went and sat on my bed, "Did he say he liked me Emily?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes he did Miley. Are you nervous for tonight or something?"

"Ya think?! I mean, now he knows and now I'm going to have to impress him."

"Miley look at me," she came over and grabbed my hand as she sat on my bed, "Just be you. If you can't be yourself toward any guy, it's totally not worth it Miley. Just keep that in mind."

"Okay, thanks Emily. I'll keep that in mind…" I looked over at the clock and groaned. Can the day go by any slower? As I said that I watched as Selena and Demi walked in.

"Hi guys!" called Demi, "We've found guys and they were so amazing, right Selena?" She looked over at Selena who was right behind her.

"Yeah…" I grabbed my water bottle. I was pretty thirsty.

"Her guys name is Taylor, but mine is Cody and he is amazing! I love him, he's so smart and funny and they room together with Mitchel and Nick."

I spitted the water back out of my mouth, "Nick!?" I gasped.

"Yeah…wait…is it that mystery guy you went to go see last night?" asked Demi.

"Yeah. So technically they all room together and we all room together?" I asked.

"Pretty much…" said Selena.

"Maybe sometime we should do a quartet date or something!" I suggested.

"Heck no Miley! My guy is not from that room, that would be weird," said Emily.

"But what if it's true?"

"Well then I guess it is not such a bad idea then," she smiled and I saw her mouth the words, "Mitchel…nice name."

I smiled as I laid my head back to nap. I was actually making friends and it was only the first day and I already had friends. One of them, Selena, yes, she was shy, but she would soon be opening up. And Nick…ahhhhh…I couldn't wait until the sun went down. I really liked him and that was a first for all guys. I closed my eyes and took my nap with no disruption. The other girls were polite not to be rude and let me sleep. I drempt of the future and of Nick soundlessly…for hours…

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Gazebo

"Love Me, But Not To Much"

Episode: 3: The Gazebo

I woke up hours later to Emily shaking me awake saying, "Miley, it's time to wake up now, you've got about an hour."

I woke up suddenly then, "Only and hour!" I jumped out of my bed and I ran to the closet and frantically looked for an outfit to wear, "Oh gosh Emily! What shall I wear?!" I frantically said, I was so nervous, he was after all. My first ever date, I had rejected all the other guys or stood them up because they were ugly, but Nick…no…he was sweet and cute! I decided I would wear a simple but hopefully effective outfit, Emily helped me get ready as I applied very simple make-up on myself. I was so excited. I looked at the clock, I had 15 more minutes until I needed to be at the gazebo and so Emily wished me good luck as I walked out of the dorm. Demi and Selena had left during my nap, probably to go out with Taylor and Cody.

I walked to the gazebo and sat down and not more than a minute later Nick came up and sat right next to me, "Hey Miley."

"Hey Nick. You look…uh…nice…"

"Thanks," he noticed my starring, "You look beautiful Miley."

I felt myself blushing, "Thanks, so where are we going Nick?"

"Somewhere not too fancy, but fancy enough."

"And what's that?" I said as we got up and started walking. I followed him, he after all had a car and I didn't.

"Oh just…Does Danny Boy sound good enough….too kiddy?" he looked worried.

"No, that's totally fine, I love that place!"

We came to the garage and I followed him to his car, "Now, that car looks new."

"Of course…It's a rental…"

"Oh right…" he flew in a plane from New Jersey, of course, he wouldn't drive. I got into the car and he started to drive off.

"So what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"I like Hilary Duff and Kelly Clarkson music the most."

"Really?! So do I! Here…" he took out one of Hilary Duffs CD's and put it in the CD player. He changed the tracks so the song that was playing was "Who's that Girl?" I looked up at Nick, "What?" he asked.

"I love this song. It's on my top 10 songs."

"Really? I love this song too." We both sang along to the song as the song ended he said, "You really have an amazing voice Miley, you really will be a wonderful singer," I blushed.

"So will you…You have an amazing voice as well Nick," then I watched as he blushed.

"Thanks," we listened to Hilary Duff songs until we arrived at the restaurant. We walked in and got seated, "What are you going to have Miss Miley?"

"I don't know yet, what are you going to have Nick?"

"I was thinking on having breakfast tonight, you know I haven't had breakfast for dinner in a long time."

"Yeah, I think I'll have breakfast as well…" I looked at the menu, "Omelet or pancakes?"

"I'm thinking of pancakes…"

"Me too. I'll try the chocolate chip…or wait. Maybe the fruit on top. I don't know, I'm leaning on both…" I couldn't decide.

"Here, you take your choice of fruit pancake and I'll take the chocolate chip and we'll split it. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, you would really order that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," then the waiter came over and we ordered our food, "So…what does your family consist of Nick?"

"I have two brothers, one is 23, Kevin, and he's married. My other brother Joe, he just graduated collage last year and I'm the youngest. What about you?"

"It's just me and my older brother Jackson, he's 27, and then my parents are very cool."

"It's good to have a very good family."

"Yeah…" then our dinner was served and we split our plates and ate the food. At the end he was a gentleman and paid for the dinner. It was really good food as well.

We then went back to the car and drove back to campus. As we got back it was a beautiful night. We walked back to our meeting place at the gazebo, "So Nick…I had a really fun time tonight…"

"I did too Miley. Listen, I've got to tell you something…"

"You like me, you've already said that."

"I did?"

"This morning."

"Oh right…"

"Nick…now I have something to tell you…" I looked down, I had never said this to any guy before in my life.

"Yes?" I could tell he was watching me very closely.

"Nick…I have a response to you liking me…"

"Oh no…you don't like me. you just went out with me tonight just so I wouldn't feel bad…I get it…I'll leave…" He started to turn away but I grabbed his hand. It was the first time I had ever touched Nick and it was very nice, his hands were soft and warm. I felt a tingle go threw my body as I said.

"No Nick…The truth is that I like you…a lot…" I blushed as I forced myself to look back up into his chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled down at me…and then he leaned over and kissed me. I felt amazing! He was a good kisser considering I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. There were sparks flying everywhere and all to soon he broke away, "Does that mean I love you" he asked as he smiled.

"I don't know, is kissing what you do when you love someone?"

"Maybe…I'm sorry I kissed you, you were just too irresistible."

"It's fine Nick, but now I guess we're together huh?"

"Yeah I suppose it means that now. Well good-night Miley, I'll see you later? Tomorrow?"

"Um sure…" I turned around and then Nick grabbed me again, as I turned around he kissed me full on the lips again, "Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your blonde's friend name?"

"Emily…why?"

"Well, one of the guys in my dorm said he loves blonde's and his name is-"

I smiled, "-Mitchel." he looked at me weirdly, "Yeah, she was muttering his name in her sleep."

"Really? Mitchel loves blonde's."

"Hey…why don't we hook them up!"

"Yeah! Taylor and Cody can bring their girls!"

"Funny how all of us are in the same dorms."

"Yeah, weird…so what should we do tomorrow?"

"What do you suggest?" I thought and then I had the perfect idea, "Oh I know!"

"What!?"

"Let's go to a water park, I know exactly where it is too!"

"That's perfect, I'll go tell the guys!"

"And I'll tell the girls. Wanna meet back here tomorrow at 12:00pm?"

"Yeah, perfect!" He kissed me again and we departed for the night and I went back to the dorms and all the girls were talking…well mostly Emily and Demi, Selena was quiet and hardly ever spoke.

"Guys! I have news!"

"What?!" asked Demi, she was the first one to notice me come in besides Selena who waved.

"I have exciting news. All of us are going to the water park tomorrow!"

"Why?!" asked Emily getting excited.

"Well, nick and I had the idea that all of us, Nick, Taylor, Cody, and Mitchel got the water park for a quartet date! Wanna?!"

Selena nodded while Demi and Emily cheered, "Yay!" We then talked until we fell asleep around 12:00am.

Nick's P.O.V after he left Miley at the gazebo

I can't believe it! Miley likes me and I kissed her! She is an amazing kisser and I'm shocked she stood up guys, I'm just glad she didn't stood me up. She was amazing and now I'm happy Mitchel will actually now be able to meet this blonde, Emily…

I walked into the dorm and all the guys were, of course, in the room, "Hey guys," I announced.

"Hey Nick. How was your date with Miley?" asked Mitchel.

"It went really well actually!...I kissed her!" I smiled as Mitchel looked at me shocked, "Yep…and she likes me back, but dude…you now when you kiss a girl it makes you love them. Did you know that?"

"Well…No, not really."

"Yeah, we both decided. Hey guys?"

"What?" asked Cody.

"Do you all wanna chill at the water park tomorrow?...With the ladies?"

"What?!" asked Taylor.

"Oh you know Miley, Demi, Selena, Emily?" I turned to see Mitchel's expression and he was gaping.

"I'm in!" said Cody.

"Me too!" cried Taylor.

"Count me in, if there is a hot blonde there you can sure count on me!" I smiled, now the problem would be the transportation.

"Great!" I said, "It's at noon tomorrow and we'll all meet at the gazebo. It's Miley and ours. What you say?...Landmark?"

"Yep pretty much," said Mitchel, "Well we better get to sleep, it's midnight and we have to be well rested for the ladies."

"Good point," said Taylor as he dressed into his boxers and went to his bed…

I nodded in agreement and I soon fell asleep with dreams of Miley in the future of having decent jobs and starting a family…….

The next day Miley's P.O.V.

I woke up at about 10:30am and since I was the only one up I quickly grabbed some clothes and quietly went into the bathroom to take a shower. I knew I was going into the pool but oh well, I wanted to be clean in front of Nick. I shaved my legs twice and I jumped out and put on my bathing suit bikini.

I looked myself in the mirror, I still couldn't believe that I had such a great guy like Nick. he was amazing, I smiled to myself as I walked out of the bathroom into the girls room, it was now 11:30am and everybody was up and in their swimsuits.

"Woah Miley, you look hot!" exclaimed Emily and Demi as Selena nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…you girls ready to go?"

"Yeah, you lead the way to the gazebo Miley…It is your special place," Demi joked.

"Alright…" I led the way down to Nick and my gazebo…

With Nick

I woke up to the guys laughing and joking around. I had had the most wonderful dream with Miley, it was so amazing.

We were married, out of collage and she had her singing career and I was her manager. We had two little girls who were about 8 and 7 and a little boy about 3 and it was the perfect family…

Gosh, I'm already thinking of marrying her?! I've got to slow down! We just barely started collage! How else am I supposed to control my "guy" hormones?

I sat up, "Morning guys…sleep well?"

"Yeah dude. I dreamt of Emily," said Mitchel. "Even though I don't know what she looks like, I'm so excited to meet her!"

"Yeah, just don't hurt yourself Mitchel," chuckled Taylor.

"You dudes ready? I asked as I quickly pulled on a simple T-shirt and my blue swimming trunks."

"Lets roll," said Cody.

And so we walked out of the dorms and over to the girls by Miley's and mine favorite meeting place……the gazebo……

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it :) Please comment and review :) Just as you can tell I'm only focused on "The Perfect Man". This series is just if I have time (:**


	5. Chapter 4: Water Park

**I know it's been a super loooong time! I've been living my life for a bit, but I've recently become inspired to write again. I'm a Freshman in college now, but I am determined to finish all the stories I've started and start new ones and write those. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Love Me, But Not Too Much! :D**

****Chapter 4: Water Park

Miley's POV

We were now walking to the gazebo and there were butterflies in my stomach, I knew Nick was going to be there along with the rest of his buddies in his dorm room. I was going to meet them. Hopefully this Mitchell guy was good for Emily, I didn't want her hurt if she didn't like him or vice versa. Demi and Selena were talking about going to the mall in the next few days to pick up some last minute shopping of school clothes before term started next Monday, which come to realize was just in four days. It seemed kinda sad and exciting at the same time. Emily was just looking as nervous as I was as she walked alongside us. She kept silent, which really wasn't herself. She must really be peeved so I said something to her, "Hey Em?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be just fine, I'm sure this Mitchel will love you. You are totally beautiful, and guess what!"

"What?"

"He is a total sucker of blondes!"

"Really?"

"Really. That's what Nick told me last night." I gave her a smile and she smiled back. I looked up and saw the meeting place. I distinctly saw four guys and one I knew to be Nick. I waved when we came close enough. I even saw Nick waving back as we finally came up to them. It seemed to be in a movie, four girls standing on one side and four guys standing on the other side. Then Nick broke the silence with a goofy grin.

"Hey Smiley Miley." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. I heard his buds whoop and cheer. I pulled away giggling, "You girls all ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah! Let's go party and kick some water ski butt!" Cheered Demi.

"I'm with you honey!" Said Cody pecking Demi on the cheek.

So all eight of us started walking to the parking lot. Nick and I were holding hands. Emily next to my side, I heard her whisper, "So which one is Taylor, and which one is Mitchell?"

I turned to Nick next to me and repeated her question, Nick replied, "Don't worry about it, you'll see."

Not more than a second later there was a squeal right in my ear as one of the guys I assumed to be Mitchel picked up Emily in his arms, through her over his shoulder and ran to the cars. I laughed along with everybody else. I didn't know if she liked getting picked up, but she did. Soon we reached Nick's car. Now was a problem. "Nick, all of us can't fit in there!"

"I know, that's why Taylor volunteered to drive as well. Okay, so you come with me as well as Emily and Mitchell, everyone else go with Taylor. Sound good?" He asks the group. Everybody was in agreement. So then the four of us packed into Nick's car. I of course was allowed in the passengers seat which Nick had held the door open to me.

"And we are off!" He said once we got going on the rode. Noticing that Emily and Mitchel were getting to know each other in the backseat I asked Nick.

"So what made you try and online dating service? I am curious."

"Because I haven't found my soulmate yet. I was still looking for her and nobody from high school back home was the one, not like I didn't try, most of the girls were mean."

"Was?"

"Yeah, I tried to look for her, but I think I may have found her." He glanced over at me and gave a giant smirk.

"Nick!"

"Hey! A guy can dream can't he!" I laughed turning my attention back to the passing houses we flew by as we made our way across town and to the nearest waterpark. Then I realized.

"How on earth do you know where the waterpark is!?"

"That's my secret...Nah I just looked it up this morning."

"Didn't you need directions?!"

"Good memory. All those years of music have paid off."

"I see."

Soon we arrived at the water park and we checked in. Nick paid for me and soon we were coming to the locker rooms. Soon I realized I had stupidly forgotten to bring a towel, but Nick said no worries, he had brought two. All the guys brought two each for all us girls. Don't know how me, Emily, Demi, or Selena all left campus to go to a water park and not have a towel is beyond me. We stuffed our lockers with the extra things we had and then the other four from Taylor's car came over.

"So what shall all of us do for a plan?" Asked Demi.

"I think," Said Nick, "Maybe around 5:30pm we can meet at the pizza parlor and have dinner there all together. Everyone think that's good?"

"Good." I said throwing my hand in the middle of the circle. Everybody else did to as well.

"Aaaaand break!" Laughed Cody. We all smiled, today was going to be fun...

Nick and I soon found ourselves at the tallest slide in all of the water park and to be honest, I was getting scared. I wasn't afraid of heights, but this was freaking me out. Nick soon felt my tension and whispered in my ear, "Hey everything's okay, this ride won't break on us. Try to relax sweetie."

Sweetie? Now that got me distracted as I leaned over and gave him a big old kiss on the lips. I felt him smile into the kiss and before it got too much to somewhere we didn't want to go I pulled away. I loved kissing him, he was so sweet and caring. "I know that, just the feel of the platform shake is enough to get me on edge." I spoke the truth for everytime somebody would go down the slide the great platform would shake for a couple of seconds like it wasn't sturdy. Finally it came to be our turn and they set a giant circular tube at the top of the slide. Nick went in first and then I sat down on top of his lap. The lifeguard told us to hang on tightly if we were to sit this way. I nodded, not going to refuse and I vice gripped the handles of the tube.

I watched as the red light turn green and then we were pushed down. Faster and faster we went until at one point of a turn we flew straight parallel to the ground and then more twists and turns. Nick was yelling and I was screaming, but I wasn't scared, this was fun! By the time we finally reached the bottom the force of hitting the pool of water hit us so hard it knocked me out of Nick's lap and into the sea of water. For only a second I was confused on which way was up until my feet pushed on the bottom and I floated towards the top. When reaching the surface I saw Nick. He looked different. Instead of curls on his head, it was a mop of long almost perfectly straight hair, he looked ridiculous. I myself was probably in a similar fashion.

"Well that was fun! Let's do it again!" He yelled jumping out of the water and then giving me a hand up and out. (The lifeguard had taken the tube away from us)

I gave him a look. "Nick, let's do it later, I want to try something else. Please?" I gave him puppy dog look eyes.

"Oh alright, but I want to go on this last ride one more time before we leave here!"

"Deal." We then headed off to different rides, each trying them out. But none were as thrilling or exciting as the first one of the day we rode. By noon we went back and waited in now a much longer line then it had been for the same ride in the start of the afternoon, seems more people came to the water park near night, probably to not get sunburned as easily as one would if they came at the time we did. Oh well, I never burn, just tan and I need to get the start of year tan before school starts anyway, so it was a good thing.

The second time on this ride until waiting our turn wasn't as scary when it kept rocking back and forth for Nick would either distract me by kissing me everywhere but on the lips or distracting me by talking about what my life was like in Tennessee. I had also asked him about New Jersey, but he wouldn't tell me much, other than that he never wanted to go back. He loved his family, but that was all that was left for him there. Soon we were riding down the same ride again and both of us yelling our heads off at the excitement. And when we reached the bottom I playfully splashed water in Nick's face until the lifeguard told us to get out so the people who were coming down the slide next wouldn't wipe us out.

After drying off from the towels back in the locker room it was around four and probably time to start heading over to the pizza parlor. Afterwards I'm pretty sure we would leave the water park and stop at an ice cream place before heading back to campus. Soon we reached the place and walked inside. Yes it was an inside place and quite bright in here for there was sky windows everywhere. Nick went over to the biggest table we could find sitting at least twelve people and we took seats on one end. I was sitting right next to him. Very soon a waitress came over.

"Hello, may I offer you some drinks? Today's special is lemonade alla orange." She seemed like a lovely lady who looked young enough to live a college life.

"That'll be two then." Nick answered for me. He knew I must love lemonade, or else trying to force me to. Good thing I did. I then cuddled into him and closed my eyes. It had been quite a long afternoon even though it seemed so short. I was just ready to go back to campus and sleep, but didn't really want to because that was a place where Nick couldn't be.

As we sat there silently I heard a scream, "MILEY!" I opened my eyes and jerked awake, apparently I had fallen asleep. As my eyes focused I saw Demi and Cody come running up to us. "This place is so amazing! Almost better than the water park in Florida!"

Kind of dissapointed from being woken up I said, "Yeah I guess so. Have you seen anybody else?"

"Yeah, Selena and Taylor are coming in once they finish." Smirked Cody and Demi blushed.

"Finished?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah, they are kissing each other and almost have their clothes off! I swear! And I thought I was the one who pushed to far! Selena may be silent, but when she has her eye on someone she turns into a tiger!" Laughed Demi. I chuckled. Well I learned something new about Selena then.

"Have you guys seen Emily or Mitchell all day?" Asked Cody.

"Nope, we haven't, who knows maybe they're doing it in a closet somewhere." Snickered Nick.

"Nick!" I screamed!

"What about me?" Came Emily's voice right behind Demi and Cody.

"Yeah, we haven't done nothing! Although Selena and Taylor are wiping each other's faces off just outside the door."

"You sure Tay?" Snorted Nick.

"You-!" With that Nick stood up and ran for Mitchell was chasing him.

"Ahhh brotherly love." Smiled Demi, "Come on Cody, let's sit down before we have to choose seats ourself." She plopped down right in front of me and Cody next to her across form Nick. Emily came around and sat next to me and I assumed Mitchell would be next to her once the boys settled down. _Men sometimes.._ I smiled.

Soon the boys were seated and Nick's hair was a scuffled they must have taken it outside and wrestled or something, but anyways at that moment Selena and Taylor walked in with big grins on both of their faces hands clasped with one another and I knew the rumor to be true. It looked like they had been kissing. "About time!" Shouted Cody, "Your late!"

Selena looked at her watch, "No we are not! It is only 5:25pm, you lie!" She sat down across from him, "So did anyone order yet?" Everybody then turned to look at Nick and I.

I said, "Why look at us? We may have been the first to arrive, doesn't mean we would order!"

But soon we had dinner served and we had a good meal. Afterwords was a couple more hours of playtime in the park before we were kicked out at 9pm. Then after drying off we were headed back to the dorm rooms. Since we had such a big dinner everyone agreed that ice cream was out of the question for tonight and we could go some other night. Once parked I told Emily not to wait for me and worry for I would be going back to the gazebo and give Nick a goodnight kiss until the next time. She smiled agreeing as she led Mitchell to our room.

Nick and I walked in silence until we reached our place. "Well this is it." He said grinning at me, only a grin I was allowed to see.

"Yep, I'm sure this will come of significance in the future."

"I can't wait for the future."

"Woah, slow down boy, we still have four years of college ahead of us." But I smiled none-the-less, I really was falling hard and super fast for him, but I didn't care. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He deepened it putting his hands around my waist as he brought me closer. The kiss was fantastic as all that I could feel was love and passion, there was no sorrow or of goodbye. Just love that would endure for maybe the rest of our lives. With that he walked off into the moonlight, him going his way to his dorm as I turned around and I went my way to my room. Before opening the door I gave a long sigh. Today had been another perfect date. College in the future was going to be the best years of my life, and according to most people and what they said. College _IS_ the best part of life...

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope my skills in writing have improved as well. I will finish this story as well as my others. Hit the review button and I'll update this one in the future! :D**


End file.
